Birthday Wishes
by Artemis1
Summary: A short predictable story about when Usagi turns sixteen.... And a she gets a present from a mystery guy! *dum dum duuum* ^^;
1. Birthday Wishes - part one -

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....  
  
  
  
Birthday Wishes  
by Artemis  
  
-----  
*note* I think this is going to be a really short & predictable fic =P  
By the way, it's sort of an alternate reality where no one is a senshi.  
-----  
  
PART ONE  
  
Usagi woke up early for once in her life. Before 8:30. It was her  
birthday today and she would be 16!! How she'd always dreamed of  
this day! She was older, and hopefully more mature. Usagi sat up  
and felt the warm sun rays shower into her room. She got out of bed  
and changed into some cargo pants and her favourite Mossimo singlet.  
She tip toed downstairs, slipped on her black, strappy sandals and  
ran out of the house to take a walk.  
  
Her golden hair was more radiant than ever. She had left it down  
for once, hoping she wouldn't meet anyone in particular in these  
early hours of the morning. She walked briskly, just enjoying the  
sunshine and fresh air. Sweet sixteen. That's what she was. She  
certainly hoped she looked the part.  
  
As she turned the corner, she met up with Mamoru. Usagi tried  
to hide, but it was a bit hard when he had already seen her. He  
stared at her, blinking several times.  
"Odango atama!?" he asked, obviously stunned.  
"Not at the moment," Usagi replied.  
She walked past him and kept going, not turning around. Mamoru  
was the last person she wanted to see just then. The day before,  
she had been chatting excitedly to Motoki san about her birthday  
and Mamoru had overheard, butting in and making jokes. She didn't  
like him too much. He was always so... cold and mean to her.  
  
Usagi kept walking and detoured on the way home in case she met  
him again. It was 8 o'clock when she got home and her parents  
were eating breakfast.  
"Usagi chan? Where have you been?" her mum asked.  
"I just went for a morning walk!" she answered cheerily.  
Her parents looked at her, amazed that it was possible for her  
to wake up that early on the weekend.  
  
After lunch, she was going out to shop with her friends Minako  
and Rei.  
"I'm off to go shopping mum!" she shouted as she ran out of  
the house.  
She skipped happily to meet Minako and Rei at the shopping mall.  
They were meeting at 1:15 and she got there at 1:00. Usagi waited  
outside a CD store and wandered inside until it was the time to  
meet them. Minako and Rei soon came.  
"Hey Usagi chan!" they both smiled. "Happy birthday!"  
"Awww thanks you guys," Usagi giggled.  
They hugged her and gave her a huge teddy bear and a birthday card  
signed from all her friends at school as well as others.  
"Wow!!! Thanks!" Usagi beamed. "It's so cute!!"  
"Sorry we couldn't get *everyone* to sign the card," Rei grinned  
with a cheeky expression.  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, checking the card to see who  
could be missing.  
"She means Mamoru you duh!" Minako giggled. "Oops. I can't call  
you that since it's your b'day today!"  
"Huh!?" Usagi frowned. "You guys are weird. I do not like the  
guy!!! He's a bully!"  
"Whatever!" they both shrugged, looking at me with suspicion.  
We headed off to the clothes shops.  
  
Minako, Rei and Usagi all looked around at every single shop  
there was.  
"Usagi, anything you want for the dance?" Rei asked. "It's next  
month you know!!"  
"Yeah I know, but I don't have a date," Usagi shrugged. "Besides,  
all the pretty girls will be there and it won't be that fun!"  
"You're pretty Usagi chan!!" Minako smiled. "You'll be the star  
of the night!"  
"Come on, let's look at dresses anyway," Rei nodded. "It's always  
fun to try on dresses!"  
  
The girls skipped off to try on dresses for their dance. Rei found  
a beautiful, simple white dress with a sash to drape around her  
shoulders. It was a simple design, but Rei looked great in white.  
Minako then found a nice black dress with golden patterns embroidered  
into it. She could pass for 20! Usagi still had trouble looking for  
one that fit and one that looked nice.  
"How about this one?" Rei suggested, showing her a pale pink one.  
"Ewwww.... look at the neckline!" Usagi frowned.  
"This one?" Minako suggested, showing her a black and white one.  
"Hmmm it looks too formal," Usagi sighed. "See? There isn't one  
for me!!"  
Usagi looked a little disappointed since her friends looked so  
great in dresses they had found.  
"Come on, we'll keep looking!" they comforted her.  
  
They kept looking for the whole day, but couldn't find the perfect  
dress.  
"Phew! I think that's all the stores!" Minako puffed.  
"Look at the time! It's nearly 5!" Rei giggled. "We sure shopped a  
lot!"  
"Yeahhh, my feet hurt!" Usagi sighed.  
The girls headed home, with five bags each in their arms.  
"Happy birthday once again Usagi," Rei smiled. "I still can't believe  
you're 16!!"  
"Well I am!" Usagi giggled. "And I can't believe it either!"  
"It sounds so old you know?" Minako grinned. "Now you can do things  
you couldn't do before!"  
The girls laughed.  
"Let's visit Motoki san before we go home!" Usagi suggested.  
"Oooh why?" Rei and Minako teased. "Hoping to see someone are we?"  
"No, I just want to know if Motoki san got me a present," Usagi giggled.  
"You mean if Mamoru san got you one!" Minako grinned.  
"No!!" Usagi frowned. "I don't like Mamoru!!!"  
"Awww I'm heart broken," the girls heard a familiar voice behind them.  
They turned around to see Mamoru standing there.  
"Urgh! What do YOU want?" Usagi asked, arms folded.  
"Nothing, just over heard you talking about me so I was wondering what  
you wanted with me," he shrugged.  
"Did you know it's Usagi's birthday today?" Rei giggled.  
"Yeah, she's sixteen!" Minako added. "Does she get a special surprise?"  
"I don't think so," Mamoru laughed. "I don't give anything special to  
little girls."  
"Hey! I'm not little!" Usagi shouted angrily. "I'm sixteen!"  
"Your mentality isn't," he joked, then walked off.  
"See what I mean!?" Usagi sulked. "He's not nice at all!"  
"Just cos he's not nice to you, doesn't mean you don't like him   
deep down," Rei told Usagi in a matter of factly voice.  
"Yeah, Rei's right. Anyway, don't you think he's a little bit good  
looking?" Minako asked.  
"I guess...." Usagi shrugged. "But I don't like him okay?"  
"All right, whatever you say," the two girls giggled.  
  
-----   
END OF PART ONE  
-----  
  
*note* E-mail me at moon_cat_9@hotmail.com if you have any comments! Thanks =)  



	2. Birthday Wishes - part two -

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....  
  
  
  
Birthday Wishes  
by Artemis  
  
-----  
  
PART TWO  
  
The girls went to see Motoki san at the arcade and they bumped into Mamoru  
again.  
"Not you again!" Mamoru groaned.  
"What's your problem! I came to see Motoki san, not you!" Usagi scowled.  
Mamoru backed off and left the arcade.  
"I wonder why you two don't get along?" Motoki san laughed after watching  
them fight.  
"Because he's mean!" Usagi sighed. "I don't do anything to him do I?"  
"Not that I know of," Motoki san shrugged. "But he's just like that."  
The girls stayed there for about an hour because Motoki san gave Usagi  
free games since it was her birthday.  
"But you know what," Motoki san told them later. "When I told Mamoru before   
that it was your birthday today, he didn't seem to care. But then today  
he asked me what girls liked to get. I told him expensive jewllery."  
"Really?" Minako asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact. "He didn't get her  
anything yet."  
"Well I'm sure he meant Usagi chan," Motoki san nodded. "But it might not be."  
"It has to be Usagi!" Rei smiled confidently. "It has to be!"  
"I don't think so," Usagi shrugged. "Why would he get me anything?"  
"Well this morning he told me..... oops, I'm meant to not say anything," Motoki  
san started, then shut up.  
"What is it!?" the girls looked at him and shouted.  
"Uhh nothing, forget it," Motoki san smiled weakly.  
"Come on, spit it out," Rei ordered.  
"We won't tell," Minako smiled.  
"Oh all right," Motoki san gave in. "He said that he saw Usagi chan with her  
hair down and she looked pretty. Then he said that he felt weird afterwards."  
Minako and Rei looked at me with satisfied expressions.  
"Okay, okay so maybe he likes me or something but I don't!" Usagi told them.  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked. "You don't find him attractive in anyway?"  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
After leaving the arcade, Usagi walked home by herself. Why were Rei and Minako  
so obsessed with the idea of her and Mamoru? Besides, he was older than her.  
It wouldn't really work out. Right? She didn't need to reason with the idea. She  
didn't like him so that was it. When she got home, she headed straight for the  
living room to rest her feet. On the table was a vase with beautiful pink roses.  
"Mum! Where did this come from?" Usagi shouted.  
Her mum came down stairs, looking overly excited.  
"Oooh well this young man came and said this was for you," her mum giggled like a  
little girl. "I counted them and there's sixteen. That's how old you are!"  
"What did this young man look like?" Usagi asked cautiously.  
"Black hair, blue eyes and he was quite tall," her mum told Usagi. "Oh and he  
got you this too."  
Her mum took a small square box from near the vase and handed it to Usagi.  
"Who is this young man? Do you know him?" her mum asked, excited.  
"Yeah... sort of," Usagi nodded. "I'm going to my room to open it."  
She ran upstairs and closed her door.  
  
Was this Mamoru who had given her a birthday present? Why? She didn't know why  
and maybe she didn't want to know either. She opened up the box and inside was  
a small star shaped locket. Usagi opened it curiously and a twinkling tune  
played. It was a soothing, slow tune. She closed it and held it in her hand.  
Why did Mamoru give this to her? She wasn't anyone special to him. They weren't  
even friends. Then, a strange feeling filled her heart and she held the locket  
tightly to her chest.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Usagi felt slightly groggy from thinking too  
much the night before. She was so confused. Why would Mamoru give her a present  
if he was always so mean to her? And now she wasn't sure what she felt. He was  
being nice all of a sudden. Usagi got up and decided to go talk to Motoki san.  
Maybe he could work out a few things about his best friend. She walked slowly   
to the arcade, praying while she walked that she wouldn't see Mamoru there.   
She sighed and pushed the door open. Motoki san was there and so was Mamoru.   
Damn, why didn't her prayers work? She never did anything bad to anyone... her   
one little prayer could at least come true.  
"Hi Motoki san!" Usagi smiled cheerily at Motoki, but ignored Mamoru. "How  
are you doing?"  
"I'm fine thanks Usagi chan," he smiled back. "What presents did you get?"  
Usagi guessed that maybe Motoki san knew.  
"I got some cool stuff," she said and sat herself down, three seats away   
from Mamoru.  
"I don't have 'boy germs' you know," Mamoru told me, teasing again.  
Usagi ignored him and talked to Motoki san.  
"You know what? I got some beautiful roses yesterday! But I don't know who I  
got them from," Usagi said deliberately. "I think I have a secret admirer!"  
"Don't flatter yourself," Mamoru laughed.  
"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" she scowled at him. "And how would   
you know?"  
Mamoru didn't reply.  
"If you can't be nice to me, I'm leaving. I don't want my day ruined   
this early!" Usagi frowned and ran out of the arcade.  
  
Usagi ran out, angry that she even let her heart waver about her feelings.  
How could she like that arrogant guy? Sure, he maybe looked nice but inside  
he was like a rose thorn. She had only walked a few steps from the arcade  
when she heard someone grab her from behind.  
"What do you want?" she sighed as she realised it was Mamoru.  
"To apologise," he told her honestly.  
"Wow, that would be a first," she said sarcastically, enjoying it.  
"Look, I know I'm always... joking about how you look... and stuff like  
that, but...."  
"But what?" Usagi told him coldly. "I don't care what you say! I hate you!"  
  
She ran away from him and ended up in the mall. Usagi was out of breath  
when she sat down on a bench in the mall. Why was he being so complicating  
all of a sudden? She hated him for that. He wasn't going to just attract  
him with a sudden apology and a bunch of roses. Even when she was talking  
about the present, he was mean to her. Can't he admit his feelings openly?  
That would make her forgive him. But otherwise, she would stay mad at him.  
Usagi walked around the mall, cooling down and thinking. She didn't like him,  
that was definite. Or so she thought. There was this one little flutter in  
her heart that made her so happy last night.  
"Usagi!" she suddenly heard a shout across the mall. She looked and saw  
Mamoru. He caught up with her and held onto her arm tight.  
"L-let go of me!" she shouted.  
"Usagi I was just teasing you all the time because I couldn't find any other  
way to talk to you," Mamoru told me with a serious face. "I...."  
Usagi cut him short.  
"I don't have any feelings for you Mamoru," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
He didn't say anything for a minute or two.  
"You liked my present though?" he asked.  
"Yes, the roses were beautiful and the locket was pretty. Thanks," she smiled.  
Usagi couldn't look straight into his eyes. He let go of her arm and they  
stood there, silent.  
"I-I have to go home," Usagi mumbled.  
She pushed away through the crowd and didn't look back.  
  
She didn't know why she lied to him. The roses were so sweet and she wanted  
to tell him that she would like to be friends, and maybe more.... But she  
couldn't. She wasn't ready to see Mamoru in that way yet.  
  
---  
THE END  
---  
  
*note* Wow... how unsatisfying huh? *huahuahua* but I'm not writing any more because  
it's too predictable =P E-mail me at moon_cat_9@hotmail.com if you want to comment! 


	3. Birthday Wishes - epilogue -

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....  
  
  
  
Birthday Wishes  
by Artemis  
  
-----  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
~*~ 5 years later ~*~  
  
"Usagi!" the head secretary, Mr Whiteman, called her.  
"Yes?" she answered nervously, smoothing the creases in her skirt.  
"Did you deliver the parcel that was supposed to be sent out  
yesterday, to the Fitzgerald Aeronautics Society?" Mr Whiteman  
frowned.  
"Um... I was sure I..." Usagi mumbled, then remembered that she  
had gone early for her lunch break so she could get to the  
muffin shop in time.  
"Did you?" he asked her again, looking rather angry.  
"I forgot!" Usagi told him. "I'm so sorry!"  
He frowned, then sighed. Usagi looked sincere, and her aplogetic  
expression always got to his soft side.  
"It's okay, just deliver it right now," he told her and walked  
off to get a cup of coffee to calm down.  
Usagi gathered her purse, lip balm, mobile phone and address book  
and put them into her hand bag. She went over to the counter and  
picked up the parcel to deliver it.  
  
Usagi drove quickly, but safely as she could to the Fitzgerald  
Aeronautics Society. She glanced over at the parcel and read  
the label.  
"Mamoru Chiba," she read the name and sighed sadly.  
5 years ago, he had left Tokyo to go to America for a scholarship  
he had won at some university. He had confessed his feelings for  
her, but she hadn't told him the truth. And he had left. She had  
wanted to ring him, or write to him so many times, but she was  
afraid that he would have forgotten about her or found someone  
else who would have been more prettier than her. Afterall, Mamoru  
was quite good looking. He could probably have found someone much  
better than her in America. Usagi sighed a deep sigh again. She  
had seen the news the other day about Mamoru. He was engaged to  
some gorgeous American model. He had come back to Japan a fortnight  
ago to attend the opening of the Fitzgerald Aeronautics Society.  
  
Usagi parked her car right in front of the front door of the building.  
It was huge and she felt so small. She took the parcel, her bag and  
made sure she looked neat. She wanted to look official in front of him.  
She entered the building and walked over to the front desk.  
"Can I help you?" a man asked pleasantly.  
"Yes, I'm delivering a parcel for Chiba san," Usagi smiled politely.  
"A parcel?" he frowned.  
"Uh, it was supposed to be delivered last week, but there's been  
a slight delay," Usagi said, trying to sound like it wasn't her  
fault. "It's from America."  
"Ah, I see," he nodded. "I'll pass it on to him, thank you."  
"I need Chiba san's signature though," she told him. "Is it  
possible for me to see him and deliver it to him?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'll go check to see where he is," he nodded.  
The man turned around to some books and then told her the room  
which Mamoru should be at. Usagi thanked the man, and walked  
towards the corridor, holding the parcel to her chest. She felt  
a little nervous, seeing him again in 5 years. She hoped he'd  
remember her.  
  
The corridors were empty and tall, the sound of her heels echoing.  
"Seminar room 2," Usagi reminded herself as she looked around at  
the room labels.  
She found the room and wasn't sure whether to knock, or to open  
the door and see. She knocked to be on the safe side. Her knuckles  
hit the hard wood.  
"Ow!" Usagi shouted.  
She waited a few minutes, rubbing her hand, but no one answered  
the door. She slowly opened it, peeking in to make sure she wasn't  
disturbing anything. The room was silent and at first, Usagi thought  
no one was there. But then, she heard a voice from one end of the room.  
It was Mamoru, practising a speech. She closed the door quietly, so he  
wouldn't notice.  
"I was very proud to be a Japanese representitive in America, when I  
attended the NASA seminar," Mamoru spoke, his voice echoing in the  
empty room.  
Usagi watched him from the door, listening to his soothing voice.  
He hadn't changed a lot and she suddenly had an urge to tell him  
how she had felt before he left, but first she had to do her job.  
She walked along the wall, until she got to the stage where Mamoru  
was standing. Her heels echoed and Mamoru noticed her.  
"Hello," she smiled. "Are you Chiba Mamoru san?"  
"That's me," he nodded, looking rather surprised.  
She walked up to the stage and handed him the parcel. She got him to  
sign the papers and then turned to leave.  
"Wait!" he called out to her.  
Usagi turned around and looked at him. He looked at her, but didn't  
say anything.  
"Yes?" Usagi asked. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No, no..." he laughed. "It's nothing."  
  
Usagi felt a little dissapointed and left the room quickly. She thought  
he would ask about her when he called her back. Her heart was beating a  
littler faster then usual and she hurried out of the building.  
"Everything okay?" the man at the desk asked her as she walked past.  
"Oh, yes, thanks," Usagi nodded.  
She got into her car and drove back.  
  
As she was getting out of her car, she met Minako.  
"Hey Usagi!" Minako smiled cheerfully. "Did you just go and see Chiba san?"  
"Uh, yeah," Usagi nodded.  
"What's wrong?" Minako frowned. "Did he say anything to you?"  
"He said nothing!" Usagi sighed. "I don't think he recognised me..."  
"Oh come on," Minako laughed. "How can he forget you? He loves you!"  
"No, he used to love me," Usagi cried. "And he's engaged..."  
"It's only on TV," Minako reassured her. "Sometimes the media likes to  
marry people off.. You know.."  
Minako comforted Usagi as they walked back inside the building. Mr Whiteman  
saw her as she walked in.  
"Usagi? Is anything wrong?" he asked.  
"It's nothing Mr Whiteman," Usagi smiled. "I just had something in my eye."  
"All right then, glad to know you're okay," he nodded. "Delivered the parcel  
okay?"  
Usagi nodded. She walked over to her desk and Minako walked back to her  
section of the buildling. Usagi buried her head in her arms and sobbed quietly  
at her desk. She looked at a single rose, sitting peacefully in a vase next to  
her computer.  
"It's been 5 years," she whispered to herself. "And I'm still not over him.."  
She left early so she could buy groceries for dinner.  
  
At the supermarket, she stood in front of the chocolates and wondered whether  
to buy some or not.  
"It's either chocolate, or bread," Usagi muttered to herself. "Toast in the  
morning or desert tonight..."  
She reached out to pick a box of Lindor chocolate, just as another hand  
reached out. She snatched her hand back, and looked at who stood next to her.  
It was Mamoru. Usagi blushed. She could feel her cheeks turning pink.  
"Hey, you're the girl from this afternoon," Mamoru smiled cheerfully.  
Usagi suddenly felt dismayed. 'The girl' from this afternoon? Didn't he recognise  
her as Tsukino Usagi? She sighed.  
"Yeah, and you're the famous astronaut," she smiled back.  
"What's the matter? You look sad," Mamoru asked, taking a box of chocolate  
and throwing it in his shopping basket.  
"It's been a long day," she told him and gave up on the chocolate.  
"I really love chocolate you know," he smiled, trying to cheer up the situation.  
"I know," Usagi nodded, then realised what she had just said.  
Mamoru stared at her and Usagi sighed, wanting to kick herself for her own  
stupidity.  
"I was wondering," Mamoru started.  
"Uh, I really have to get going," Usagi laughed, then turned to leave.  
Mamoru grabbed her arm. She turned around and a flashback suddenly reminded  
her of the time he had confessed his love for her.  
"Do I know you?" he asked, his expression serious. "I have this feeling I know  
you from somewhere...."  
"This afternoon?" Usagi suggested, wanting to run away and hide.  
"No..." he mumbled. "Not just this afternoon..."  
She wriggled free from his grip and smiled politely at him.  
"I just know you like chocolate from an article I read," she lied. "I don't  
know you."  
"Usagi?" he murmured, looking at her. "It's you isn't it?"  
"I have no idea who you're talking about," she lied again, just wanting to  
leave.  
"Please tell me you're Usagi," Mamoru urged. "I thought that's who you  
were this morning, but I wasn't sure..."  
"What does it matter to you?" she asked.  
Mamoru hesitated before answering, "Because I want to ask her something."  
"Don't you have a fiancee?" Usagi asked, frowning.  
"No, that's just a stupid rumour," Mamoru sighed. "I've only loved one  
girl in my life..."  
Usagi suddenly started laughing.  
"What?" Mamoru frowned. "What's so funny?"  
Usagi continued laughing. She dropped her shopping basket to the floor  
and kept laughing.  
"Oh great, was I just being stupid? You aren't Tsukino Usagi?" Mamoru  
sighed.  
Usagi gradually stopped laughing and looked at him. She almost had  
tears in her eyes.  
"You're not the only stupid one," she smiled, then kissed him.  
Mamoru stared at her in shock.  
"I've only loved one guy in my life..." Usagi told him. "I fell  
in love with him 5 years ago."  
Mamoru laughed with relief. "I'm so glad I came back to Tokyo."  
"I'm so glad I thought about buying chocolate," Usagi laughed.  
  
---  
THE REAL END  
---  
  
=P E-mail me at moon_cat_9@hotmail.com if you want to comment! 


End file.
